leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Metal Energy (Basic)
}} |cardno=130/130}} |jpcardno=029/DPt-P}} |rarity= |cardno=95/95}} |rarity= |cardno=112/114|jphalfdeck= }} |jpcardno=074/BW-P}} |jpcardno=090/BW-P}} |jpcardno=102/BW-P}} |deck= |jpdeckkit= |jphalfdeck=Froakie Half Deck}} }} |rarity= |cardno=139/146}} }} }} |halfdeck=Bisharp Half Deck|cardno=2/30}} |halfdeck=Bisharp Half Deck|cardno=3/30}} |halfdeck=Bisharp Half Deck|cardno=5/30}} |halfdeck=Bisharp Half Deck|cardno=6/30}} |halfdeck=Bisharp Half Deck|cardno=7/30}} |halfdeck=Bisharp Half Deck|cardno=8/30}} |halfdeck=Bisharp Half Deck|cardno=9/30}} |halfdeck=Bisharp Half Deck|cardno=10/30}} |halfdeck=Bisharp Half Deck|cardno=18/30}} |halfdeck=Bisharp Half Deck|cardno=22/30}} |halfdeck=Bisharp Half Deck|cardno=24/30}} }} |rarity= |cardno=82/83|jpexpansion= }} |rarity= |cardno=98/108}} }} |rarity= |cardno=163/149|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=073/060}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=062/050}} |jpcardno=135/SM-P}} |jpcardno=189/SM-P}} }} Metal Energy (Japanese: 鋼エネルギー Steel Energy) is a which provides one Energy ( ). This can be attached to Pokémon cards and used to power moves with Metal or Energy requirements. Its first numbered print was included in the expansion. Release information The basic version of Metal Energy was first introduced during the Diamond & Pearl Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. As Pokémon were becoming more prevalent during Generation IV, Metal Energy was designed to complement (and later replace, during Generation V's Black & White Series) the version , which was restricted to only four copies of the card per deck. As such, this basic Metal Energy has received many different prints and releases in order to circulate more copies into the general public. English Metal Energy was included in the first expansion of each Series since its introduction in the expansion. While the Diamond & Pearl print featured the plain style, the expansion featured an exclusive Steelix design originating from the equivalent Japanese expansion. A Mirror Reverse Holofoil print of this was included in the expansion. featured a Checkerboard design (originating from the Japanese ), with the main expansion prints returning to plain for the release of . There are 13 English prints of the basic Metal Energy released during the XY Series. The first is the Unnumbered ©2013 print included within the English of the , the , , , and in an Energy Pack available as part of the when the reopened on September 23, 2014. The second is the print included in the expansion. Prints three through thirteen are the 11 prints included in the Bisharp Half Deck of the . This card was reprinted again in the expansion using the card layout from the Original Series. Japanese During the DP, DPt, and LEGEND Eras in Japan, Metal Energy was included in many different decks and handed out in both Non Holofoil and Holofoil prints for many different promotional events. The final release of the DPt Era, the , included an exclusive Energy design that remained Japanese only. The first release of the LEGEND Era also included a new design, featuring Steelix and the Goldenrod Radio Tower and was included in booster packs of and . During the BW Era, this card was released as one of the , numbered 074/BW-P, and was awarded at the July/August Pokémon Center Open Challenge. It was reprinted again in the BW-P Promos, numbered 090/BW-P, as a winner's prize awarded to those who won various competitions at the Summer Carnival from July 23 to August 28. It was later included as a Holofoil BW-P Promotional card in a twelve card random pack released during the September 2011 Gym Challenge, numbered 102/BW-P. The first release of Metal Energy during the XY Era was in the Froakie Half Deck of both the and the XY Beginning Set for Girls. Because the Froakie Half deck wasn't giving alternate numbering for guided play, the Beginning Set only includes one print, as opposed to six. A special unnumbered print was released as one of nine possible stamped basic Energies included within the , a product exclusive to stores released December 13, 2013. September 2014 saw the release of Metal Energy within the featuring the Deck's Set Symbol. An exclusive unnumbered XY-P Mirror Holofoil print was later released in a twelve card promotional pack available to those who participated in the Pokémon Card Gym tournaments from the month of October 2014 through the month of November 2014. In a later 12-card pack, this time available to those who participated in Pokémon Card Gym tournaments from the month of May 2015 through the month of July 2015, a new unnumbered XY-P print with a horizontal bar design was released. Metal Energy was reprinted as a in the expansion and the expansion. Gallery print |image2=MetalEnergyMovieRandomPack.jpg |caption2= print |image3=MetalEnergyHeartGoldSoulSilver122.jpg |caption3= print |image4=MetalEnergyBlackWhite112.jpg |caption4= print |image5=MetalEnergyGenerations82.jpg |caption5= print |image6=MetalEnergyPremiumChampionPack.jpg |caption6= print |image7=MetalEnergyEvolutions98.jpg |caption7= print |image8=MetalEnergySunMoon.jpg |caption8= Regular print |image9=MetalEnergySunMoon163.jpg |caption9= Secret print }} Trivia *Due to this card first being released after Basic Energy cards stopped listing illustrator credits in the , no known print of this card has a known illustrator. However, the artwork on the Special variation of this card is changed to that of artist Takumi Akabane, while this, the Basic version, retains the artwork by Milky Isobe from . *The background artwork of the HeartGold & SoulSilver print of this card has an outline of and the Goldenrod Radio Tower. Origin This energy type is based on the type in the Pokémon games. Category:Basic Energy cards Category:Diamond & Pearl cards Category:HeartGold & SoulSilver cards Category:Call of Legends cards Category:Black & White cards Category:Cobalion Battle Strength Deck cards Category:BW-P Promotional cards Category:XY cards Category:Hyper Metal Chain Deck cards Category:XY Trainer Kit: Bisharp & Wigglytuff cards Category:XY-P Promotional cards Category:Generations cards Category:Evolutions cards Category:Sun & Moon cards Category:Collection Sun cards Category:Awakened Heroes cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:Cards with unknown illustrators Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards de:Metall-Energie (Basis) fr:Énergie Métal (Soleil et Lune 163) it:Energia Metallo (GCC) ja:基本鋼エネルギー zh:基本钢能量（集换式卡片）